1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a printed circuit board defective area transplant repair method, specifically referring to an approach wherein printed circuit boards that are determined to be defective undergo a series of reworking procedures, following which the defective printed circuit boards are restored into good products capable of continuous use such that printed circuit board fabrication and production is even more economical and environmentally protective and, furthermore, printed circuit board manufacturing rates reach maximum utilization rates, thereby effectively increasing practical production value.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Since printed circuit board defects occur for various reasons during the production process, conventional printed circuit boards typically require instrument inspection after completion to determine which are good products. All printed circuit board pin contacts are examined, with a cable connected to a computer enabling the detection of broken traces on the circuit board and elsewhere to thereby determine if a circuit board is a good product.
Additionally, since printed circuits boards have conductive traces of high quantity and density, when breakage occurs in the traces printed on the circuit board to the extent that the board is determined to be defective, the said defective printed circuit board is considered scrap and thrown away because the said printed circuit board cannot be repaired. Obviously wasteful and uneconomical production shortcomings, this also results in a large volume of discarded and non-recyclable printed circuit boards that give rise to secondary pollution, environmental protection problems. Of course, that such printed circuits have undergone numerous fabrication processes but must be disposed as scrap just for certain trace printing faults significantly lessens printed circuit board utilization rates and increases production costs.